Did He Make It?
by randomtuna13
Summary: "Bagaimana? Apa ia bisa melakukannya?" "Bagus. Sangat bagus, Sir." Untuk sesaat, Mycroft terpaku. [modified canon The Sign of Three]


**Did He Make It?**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Sherlock Holmes is original work by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, any additional characters are based on Sherlock BBC

 **warning :**

modified canon dari The Sign of Three

.

.

.

.

.

Mycroft Holmes memandangi sang sekretaris, Anthea, yang sudah bersiap di depannya. Wanita yang terbiasa memakai blazer dan pakaian kerja resmi dengan rambut tergerai bebas itu kini tampak sangat berbeda. Rambut gelapnya dikepang dan digulung ke atas. Tubuhnya dibalut gaun berwarna biru muda —sederhana tapi elegan. Sebagai tambahan, iris matanya yang coklat disamarkan dengan lensa kontak berwarna hijau.

Tidak ada jaminan Anthea tidak dikenali, tapi Mycroft harus mengambil resiko.

"Sir, apakah saya tidak perlu memakai kacamata atau _wig_?" Anthea melirik pantulan dirinya di kaca. Pikiran Mycroft sepertinya sedang melayang ke tempat lain. Ia hanya menjawab dengan setengah hati.

"Tidak, tidak. Penyamaran yang terlalu berlebihan malah justru akan menarik perhatiannya."

Anthea mengangguk, ia menggenggam tas tangannya lalu berpose satu kali lagi di depan cermin, meyakinkan hasil akhir penampilannya pada Mycroft.

Pria itu melihat kepadanya dengan pandangan menilai, lalu mengangguk.

"Anda yakin, tidak ingin datang ke sana, Sir?"

Mycroft kembali tampak melamun. Tapi ia memberikan senyum sekilas. "Tidak. Kurasa kehadiranmu lebih penting di sana."

Anthea memasang ekspresi sangsi, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

.

.

.

Bahkan sebelum melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya, Mycroft tahu cepat atau lambat, Sherlock akan menelepon. Perkiraannya tak pernah meleset. Sherlock pasti akan lebih dulu menghubunginya, bahkan sebelum Anthea melapor. Terengah, ia menyambar ponselnya.

"Ya? Ada apa, Sherlock?"

" _Kenapa nafasmu tersengal-sengal?"_ Mycroft mengutuk pelan.

"Aku sedang menyusun file."

" _Kau sedang dalam posisi yang mencurigakan atau kau berolahraga lagi. Aku pilih yang terakhir."_ Tentu saja, Sherlock selalu tahu. Sama seperti ia sendiri selalu tahu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Mycroft sedikit malas.

" _Aku butuh jawabanmu, Mycroft, ini hal yang mendesak."_ Saat Mycroft memutuskan untuk pura-pura lambat menangkap maksud adiknya, ia langsung kena ceramah. Betapa mudah untuk datang ke sana, mengingat segala fasilitas yang dimiliki Mycroft. Betapa Mary dan John akan gembira bila dirinya datang. Tak peduli jam berapa Mycroft tiba di sini, ia akan disambut dengan hangat. Semua _interaksi_ yang bahkan akan dihindari Sherlock jika bisa —Mycroft tahu itu— dipamerkan untuk merayu dirinya.

"Mereka akan lebih gembira bila aku tidak ada disana." Mycroft menjawab dengan santai seolah seharusnya jawaban itu sudah jelas bagi Sherlock. Tapi, Mycroft bisa membayangkan senyum samar adiknya saat menyahut balik.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu. Akan selalu ada momok dalam perayaan."

Mycroft berharap Anthea sudah mendapat sedikit kemajuan di sana. Ada sesuatu dalam nada suara Sherlock yang memicu nalurinya sebagai kakak dan pengawas adik. Mycroft mengerti benar bahwa adiknya samasekali tidak cocok berada di kerumunan orang dengan endorfin menguar dimana-mana. _Momok._ Sherlock sendiri adalah momok bagi segala hal. Sama seperti Mycroft. Ia bisa dengan sekali tingkah atau sepatah kata mengacaukan semua hal.

Tapi ini pernikahan John. Tidak mungkin ia _sendiri_ yang melakukannya.

.

.

.

Mycroft mengelus lengan sofa tempatnya duduk bersandar. Ia berkata pelan. "Jadi, ini harinya? Hari besar."

Sherlock tidak menyela. Mycroft tahu adiknya itu mendengarkan dengan seksama.

" Aku berharap bisa melihat sesuatu yang lebih darimu mulai saat ini."

" _Apa maksudmu?"_ Ada kekagetan samar dari ujung sana. Sherlock pasti tengah mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam.

"Sama seperti dulu," balas Mycroft tanpa menjelaskan. Tentu, seharusnya Sherlock mengerti arti dari semua ini. Sama seperti dulu, saat ia pertama kali bertemu John Watson. Mycroft ingat ia senewen dan membuat Anthea repot dengan segala tetek bengek penyelidikan dan pengawasan soal dokter itu. Ia ingat saat dirinya menekan John sedemikian rupa hingga pada akhirnya kagum atas loyalitasnya pada sang adik. Mycroft ingat semua perubahan Sherlock sejak ia bertemu John. Adiknya itu menjadi berbeda. Lebih baik, jika Mycroft boleh jujur. Sherlock dan dirinya adalah dua entitas yang pada dasarnya tidak mempunyai sisi manusiawi yang wajar. Keduanya dikaruniai logika dan akal yang luar biasa. Tapi jelas tidak memiliki kepekaan sosial yang cukup. Keduanya menyenangi hidup menyendiri, tidak bergantung pada orang lain.

Semuanya berubah sejak Sherlock bertemu John. Ia lebih sering tersenyum, tertawa, bertingkah lebih wajar, hal-hal yang bahkan mengejutkan Mycroft sebagai saudaranya. Kini, meskipun bukan dalam arti negatif; John akan lambat-laun meninggalkan Sherlock. Ia akan mempunyai kehidupannya sendiri. Ini adalah—

" _Tidak, aku tidak mengerti."_ Mycroft yakin bahwa menghindari kenyataan adalah keahlian dua bersaudara Holmes. Tapi kenyataan tetap harus dikatakan, betapapun pahitnya. Betapapun tidak enaknya.

"Ini adalah akhir segalanya, bukan? John dan Mary, rumah tangga yang diberkati."

" _Tidak, tidak, tidak."_ Nada meyakinkan diri sendiri. Fase pertama penolakan. _"Aku lebih suka menganggapnya sebagai awal cerita baru."_

Apalagi yang harus Mycroft katakan? Memaksa Sherlock melihat faktanya? Memaksa Sherlock menerima semuanya? Adiknya itu sulit dipahami.

" _Apa?"_

Dijauhkannya sebentar ponsel yang dipegangnya sembari ia menarik napas panjang, menelan semua penjelasan yang ia tahu tak akan didengarkan. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

" _Aku mengerti keheninganmu."_ Tentu saja Sherlock selalu mengerti. _"Apa?"_

"Sebaiknya, kau kembali ke acara. Bukankah kau akan menyampaikan pidato atau semacamnya?" Mycroft mengelus pola sofa kulit yang didudukinya. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Apa?"_ Umpan yang langsung disambar.

"Kue, karaoke, _berbaur_." Ada penekanan di kata yang terakhir. Dan satu kata itu cukup untuk mewakilkan penjelasan yang tak terucapkan.

" _Mycroft!"_

"Ini yang dilakukan semua orang, Sherlock. Mereka menikah."Mycroft mengalihkan pandangan pada pola eternit. _Itu yang dilakukan semua orang, saudaraku. Mereka akan selalu meninggalkanmu. Itulah kenapa kau dan aku tak pernah berusaha menjalin pertemanan dengan orang lain. Kita berdua tidak ingin ditinggalkan. Dan saat kau bertemu John, sesungguhnya, aku tak ingin merasa tertinggal_. _Tapi, pada akhirnya kaupun ditinggalkan. Sendiri._

Pikiran itu terlintas di benak Mycroft, membuat ia menambahkan, "Aku peringatkan kau, jangan sampai terlibat."

" _Terlibat? Aku tidak terlibat."_ Ini bukan penyangkalan. Ini kebenaran.

"Tidak…" Mycroft mengulangi dengan lambat.

" _John memintaku menjadi pengiring prianya, bagaimana aku bisa bilang tidak?"_

Orang yang paling penting bagi sang adik yang memintanya. Tentu Mycroft paham. Ia mengerti betapa besar peranan John dalam hidup Sherlock. Betapa besar pengaruhnya.

Mycroft merespon pelan. "Tentu saja."

" _Aku tidak terlibat."_ Pengulangan pernyataan. Penyangkalan. Meskipun seribukali ia bilang dirinya tidak terlibat. Keduanya tahu bahwa Sherlock sudah terlibat. Mau tidak mau. Ia terlibat dalam lingkungan dengan manusia sungguhan di dalamnya. Manusia yang memiliki arti, bukan sekedar property numpang lewat. Sadar atau tidak, suka atau tidak, Mycroft tahu —dan ia yakin Sherlock tahu—bahwa keterlibatannya sudah menjurus jauh.

"Aku percaya. Sungguh, aku percaya."

Tapi, untuk apa mengatakan apa yang tak ingin didengar jika sudah dipahami?

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan dan berikan ucapan yang terbaik dariku bagi pasangan yang berbahagia."

" _Baiklah."_

Dan sambunganpun diakhiri.

.

.

.

Mycroft melirik jam. Sudah waktunya. Ia bisa saja menghitung mundur, toh tebakannya tak pernah meleset. Tapi alih-alih menyebut angka-angka, ia hanya menatap ponsel di meja sebelah sofanya dengan tatapan intens.

 _Rrrrr…_ ponsel itu bergetar. Dan nama Anthea muncul.

"Bagaimana?" Mycroft tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Ia cukup yakin bahwa dari latar suara di seberang, suasananya cukup kondusif. Untunglah. "Apa ia bisa melakukannya?"

"Bagus. Sangat bagus, Sir."

Untuk sesaat, Mycroft terpaku. Bukan karena hasil laporannya. Atau karena ia mendengar suara-suara lain menginterupsi. Tapi, karena ia mendengar nada suara Anthea. Wanita itu adalah wanita paling tidak emosional yang pernah Mycroft kenal. Anthea sendiri sudah nyaris seperti versi wanita dari Mycroft. Tenang. Tak berperasaan.

"Anda akan bangga, Sir."

 _Aku? Bangga?_

"Dia melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

Ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan Mycroft lebih baik daripada yang dilakukan Sherlock. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa Sherlock selalu terjebak dengan sentimentalitas dan melupakan fakta yang paling fundamental dari sesuatu. Mycroft mengungguli Sherlock dalam hampir semua hal. Meskipun perbedaan mereka tipis sekali, Sherlock akan dengan getir mengakui bahwa Mycroft adalah Si Nomor Satu. Sebelum Sherlock terkenal dengan seni deduksinya, Mycroft sudah lebih dulu mempersembahkan aksinya. Sebelum Sherlock terkenal dengan ketepatan intuisi dan logikanya, Mycroft sudah lebih dulu membuatnya terseok dengan hal-hal remeh yang dilupakan Sherlock.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, setelah terus-menerus memenangkan pertandingan imajiner dengan sang adik, Mycroft mengaku kalah.

Sherlock telah menghadapi pernikahan John. Dengan berani. Dengan tegar. Dengan kesungguhan. Dan meski tampak sepele, menjadi _best-man_ adalah salah satu _milestone_ penting dalam hidup sang adik. Dan daftar kekhawatiran berlebih Mycroft sedikit demi sedikit tercoret.

Pidatonya telah membuat suara Anthea bergetar. Dan tidak ada bukti lain yang lebih meyakinkan.

Di luar keinginannya, Mycroft tersenyum. Senyum tulus, atas keberhasilan Sherlock.

Ada banyak ungkapan sayang untuk diucapkan. Tapi dua bersaudara Holmes tidak sesentimental itu. Emosi dan perasaan adalah sesuatu yang tak boleh dipertontonkan karena bisa dianggap kelemahan. Tapi, toh Mycroft tak bisa menahan diri. Meski ia tak bisa terdengar penuh kasih. Atau cinta.

Setidaknya, ia meyakini.

Masih tersenyum, ia berkata, "Ah, ya. Dia selalu mengejutkanku."

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n**

oke, saya harusnya nulis yang fluff buat FID tapi malah kepikiran plot ini.

ah sudahlah.


End file.
